herofandomcom-20200223-history
Valkenhayn R. Hellsing
Valkenhayn R. Hellsing is a hero from BlazBlue who is the butler of Rachel Alucard and a former member of the Six Heroes. He has served under the Alucard family for generations. Information Valkenhayn has been the butler to the Alucard family of vampires for centuries. He possesses a sharp wit and is concerned for Rachel's well-being. Valkenhayn seems to be worried about Rachel associating with things below her class (particularly Ragna, although others might apply), but he usually acts in a sophisticated and gentlemanly manner. Judging from comments frequently dropped by Rachel, he seems to have once been a vigilante himself. He has shown a savage temper on occasion, mainly seen during battle. During Continuum Shift he lost his temper after Hazama insulted Rachel, his voice deepened and his teeth sharpened into fangs. Valkenhayn appears to possess the ability to teleport those that he lays his hands on. He also knows a mysterious and painful technique that helped to unlock Jin's hidden power after his abduction by Rachel in Continuum Shift. This technique, strangely, actually inhibited Jin from using Yukianesa for a time because it was his will to use the blade. In the end, Jin realized this and truly became its master (the 'hidden power' was probably referring to this fact). In gameplay he has the ability to turn into a wolf. According to the BlazBlue Material Collection, he is one of the Six Heroes and an exceptionally strong fighter. Due to the fact that he fought alongside Jubei and Hakumen against the Black Beast, Valkenhayn must be well over 100 years old. In a mural in Hakumen's ending in Calamity Trigger, it showed all of the Six Heroes (in the appearance of more simple forms) and Valkenhayn is the only one who fought the beast without weapons. Furthermore, a more recent Material Collection revealed more information on Valkenhayn's past. He is a Beastkin like Jubei, Makoto, and Kokonoe, and as such has an extremely long lifespan. He once fought against Clavis Alucard as a rival, and the two became friends. Valkenhayn's loyalty to Clavis also extends to Rachel, whom he has a soft spot for to this day. When Clavis mysteriously vanished, he swore to help his friend's daughter in any way he could. Material Collection Information * Hobbies: Planting Bonsai-trees * Likes: Pocket watches * Dislikes: Objects with no character Personality Valkenhayn is a novel gentleman: polite and courteous in all situations. Being a butler, he is extremely devoted to Rachel and does whatever he can to assist and protect her. His demeanor, however, belies a savage side which is only seen during battle or when he is pushed to the brink of his anger. He uses a fighting style that, while awe-inspiring, is unbelievably brutal, utilizing slashing attacks and blows so powerful they look like they are intended to break the enemy's bones. Appearance Valkenhayn takes on the image of the stereotypical butler. He is an elderly man who wears a dark, aquamarine suit adorned with gold trimming. His long, white hair is tied in a ponytail at the back. In his youth, he still wore the suit sans the jacket, but had brown hair. When transformed, he takes the shape of a big, silvery-blue wolf with a white mane (formerly his hair). On a comedic note, supplemental materials reveal that the pink ribbon used for his ponytail was a gift from Rachel, and the ribbon can be seen in his wolf form adorned on his tail. Powers & Abilities Being one of the Six Heroes, Valkenhayn possesses exceptional skill and power on the battlefield. His gentlemen-like behavior and profession as a butler belies a much more savage side that appears to have aged well with him. Valkenhayn fights with brute strength and incredible speed, unleashing swift kicks and claw-like attacks. Valkenhayn's Drive, Werewolf focuses on his mastery over lycanthropy, allowing him to transform partially, halfway or fully into a beast wolf form to tear his opponents to shreds unrestrained. A small purple gauge right above his Drive gauge determines how long he can stay in wolf form, automatically returning to normal once it runs out. The gauge regenerates when he is in human form but only when he is on the ground. When in wolf form, after Valkenhayn uses his command throw, the gauge fully regenerates and reverts him back to human form. Valkenhayn can morph between forms at will to take advantage of both for some devastating combo strings. While he gains incredible agility and speed, he is unable to block in this form. Musical Themes *Howling Moon - Main theme Stages * Moonlight Castle -Halloween- - It is a great point of wisdom to find out one's own folly. Titles *Arcade: loyalty *Story: Hunting Dog Trivia * Valkenhayn's last name "Hellsing" is a nod at a protagonist of Bram Stoker's "Dracula" (another reference to Rachel's surname Alucard) responsible for destroying the count, "Abraham Van Helsing". The wolf crest and name of the BGM track are likely indicating Valkenhayn is a werewolf. His name and the ability to turn into a wolf might be a reference to the modern movie "Van Helsing", where the protagonist turns into a werewolf, if briefly. Another similarity to the movie is that the antagonist, Dracula, employs werewolves as servants. * Valkenhayn's design and role fit into the "Battle Butler" archetype common in anime. * Valkenhayn's birthday also falls on the same day as Respect for the Aged day in Japan, or at least it did until the date for the holiday was moved to the third Monday of September. This is a reference to Valkenhayn's elderly appearance. * Valkenhayn's Drive name Werwolf is the German word for "werewolf". In Continuum Shift II, it is shown as Werewolf. * Valkenhayn is the only DLC character whose theme can actually be heard inside Continuum Shift. * Valkenhayn is also the only DLC character whose Astral Heat does not contain a large-scale projection of his image. * Valkenhayn is the only playable member of the Six Heroes that doesn't possess a Nox Nyctores. * Valkenhayn's Astral Heat "Blut Vollmond" translates to Blood Fullmoon. * When Valkenhayn is electrocuted, an outline of his werewolf form is shown. * All of Valkenhayn's attacks are in German (although the German that is used sounds broken). * Most of Valkenhayn's attacks, including his Astral Heat, cause his opponents to bleed, making him, ironically, the most savage fighter on BlazBlue's playable roster. Category:BlazBlue Heroes Category:ArcWorks Heroes Category:Werewolves Category:Recurring Heros Category:Old Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Living Heroes Category:Green Heroes Category:Silver Heroes Category:Sophisticated Heroes